


Jeśli upadnę, rozbiję się na części

by LoboBathory



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Loki płacze, M/M, a ja razem z nim
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tak właśnie kończy się świat: nie krzykiem, lecz szlochem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeśli upadnę, rozbiję się na części

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If I Fall, I’ll Fall Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/438925) by [ellemarchen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellemarchen/pseuds/ellemarchen). 



> Autor: rurichi  
> Tłumaczenie: Lobo Bathory  
> Beta: Miss Anne Thropy (chwała jej!) 
> 
> Żenujące Wyznanie Tłumacza: Wiem, że z gramatycznego punktu widzenia można by mnie kopnąc w tyłek, ale warto było. Kocham to opowiadanie. Płaczę, kiedy je czytam. Nic innego się nie liczy.

Wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

  
Jak zwykle, kiedy mają do czynienia z Lokim, Superzłoczyńcą Numer Jeden na liście Avengersów: superbohaterowie zostają wezwani, walczą z nim wszyscy razem, w ten czy inny sposób, i zawsze, ostatecznie, kończy się to impasem, sytuacją patową. Zostają powaleni, z obrażeniami, które zaleczą się w przeciągu jakiegoś tygodnia czy coś około tego, a Loki obrywa kilkoma trafnymi strzałami, które mógł, ale nie musiał, przyjąć dobrowolnie tylko po to, by zobaczyć, co mu zrobią. I absolutnie nikt nie umiera ani nic nie zostaje zniszczone, poza, być może, budynkami i bilbordami, jeśli chcecie być drobiazgowi i wyliczać szkody uboczne.

  
Gdyby Clint nie wiedział lepiej, powiedziałby, że Bóg Kłamstwa po prostu się z nimi bawi, tak jak mali chłopcy bawią się tylko swoimi ulubionymi zabawkami. Boleśnie, ale też zawsze ostrożnie, nawet czule, zmuszając ich do wysiłku, aż stają się silniejsi, niż byli wcześniej, i powtarzając ten sam proces dekonstrukcji i rekonstrukcji wciąż od nowa. I znowu, i jeszcze raz.

  
(Kiedyś, kiedy tylko on, Bruce i Tony upijali się razem do nieprzytomności, Tony skwitował po pijaku to, jak Loki zmusił każdego z Avengersów z osobna do ewolucji, do rozwoju, do sięgnięcia poza standardowe zdolności ludzkiego ciała w jego naturalnym środowisku, do używania więcej niż 10% mózgu, Thor się nie liczy, bo jest cholernym Bogiem Piorunów. Bruce, tylko wstawiony, bo prawdziwe upicie się mogłoby doprowadzić do uwolnienia Hulka, zauważył, że używanie przez ludzi tylko 10% mózgu to mit i że, w rzeczywistości, używają wszystkich części mózgu, o ile nie urodzili się z jakimś zaburzeniem czy czymś tam, i Tony, serio, powinien przestać być takim rasistą tylko dlatego, że Thor kiedyś przypadkowo zniszczył telewizor.

  
Tony, będąc nietrzeźwym kawałem sukinkota w całej okazałości, wymamrotał, że nie o to mu chodziło. Jeśli o niego chodzi, Clint starał się za bardzo o tym nie myśleć, bo wtedy musiałby przyznać, że Loki, Bóg Kłamstwa i Psot, i wszystkich innych form nonsensu, może, gdzieś w głębi swojego czarnego serca, żywić wobec nich pewną słabość. A nikt nie chce podążyć tam, gdzie ta myśl mogłaby zaprowadzić. Naprawdę).

  
Zwykłą rzeczą jest też to, że bez względu na to, kim jest „aktualny sprzymierzeniec” Lokiego, on czy też ona kłopotliwie zwraca się przeciwko nordyckiemu bóstwu, kiedy tylko pojmuje, że zielonooki mężczyzna w ogóle nie zamierza permanentnie usunąć Avengersów tak, jak zabija się wściekłe psy. Może trochę ich okaleczyć, połamać im kilka kości tu i ówdzie, ale nie całkowicie pozbawić ich zdolności użytkowej. Loki ma wobec nich plany, tajemnicze i nieznane, o których nikt poza nim nie wie i o których prawdopodobnie nikt się nie dowie, póki świat nie zacznie się kończyć.

  
(Steve powiedział coś o tym, że teraz to dopiero prolog, a Natasha dodała coś o Ragnaroku, czy czymś innym z nordyckiej mitologii, ale, szczerze, Clint jest aż nazbyt szczęśliwy, lekceważąc zamiłowanie Lokiego do przedłużania ich agonii, jeśli tylko nikt naprawdę nie umiera, poza tymi złymi. Szczerze).  
Więc to, że Bezimienny Sprzymierzeniec Nr 365 czy cośtam, został właśnie wykończony przez Lokiego, nie stanowi żadnej niespodzianki, bo to zwykle przydarza się każdemu sprzymierzeńcowi, jakiego Loki miał… Bardzo nieprzyjemną niespodzianką jest jednak to, że Bezimienny czy Jakkolwiek Go Zwać złoczyńca jest zdolny czarować i naprawdę przeklina Lokiego. Klątwą emocjonalnej szczerości.

  
Niech mnie szlag, myśli Clint, bo wszyscy wiedzą, że Loki jest katastrofą naturalną czekającą, aby się wydarzyć. Pieprzonym deszczem meteorytów, pięćdziesięcioma milionami komet albo setką 9-stopniowych wstrząsów sejsmicznych rozchodzących się po całej Ziemi. Loki jest aktem bożym i prawdziwym Bogiem, i niech to wszystko trafi szlag, mają tak przesrane, że to już nawet nie jest śmieszne.

  
Tylko że w zasadzie nie wydarza się to, czego się obawiał, Loki nie wpada w furię. Zamiast tego płacze. Klnąc się na Pana Boga Najwyższego, płacze.  
Co do kurwy nędzy powinni zrobić z zapłakanym Bogiem? Ktoś gdzieś tam musi się teraz śmiać, uważając, że to świetny dowcip. Bóg płacze i Avengersi nie mają pieprzonego pojęcia, co z tym zrobić. Oczyma wyobraźni już widzi tandetne nagłówki w wiadomościach. To jest tak smutne, że aż nieśmieszne. Nawet odrobinę.  
Clint przełyka, opuszcza łuk i strzały, walczy z narastającą w gardle gulą i nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, co robić. Jest Sokołem i nie ma cholernego pojęcia, co robić, i, kurwa, jest bezbronny. „Niech mnie szlag” nabiera teraz całkiem nowego znaczenia.

—

Wszystko płonie, zdemolowane, ale nikt nie zginął. Nikt poza, być może, najnowszym wbijającym-nóż-w-plecy współpracownikiem Lokiego. To jedyna dobra rzecz, jaką można w tym momencie dostrzec w ich sytuacji. Wszystko inne to wciąż nierozstrzygnięta rozgrywka.

  
A przynajmniej wszystko to, , co nie jest Lokim.

  
Żadne z nich nie znajduje się blisko Lokiego, kiedy się to wydarza, nie dlatego, że nie chcieliby być bliżej, ale tak właśnie się po prostu dzieje. Avengersi nie boją się podejść blisko, zająć się czymś osobiście, pobrudzić sobie rąk, ale wydaje się, że w tym przypadku każdy członek drużyny zajęty był czymś innym, czymś, co zdecydowanie nie było Lokim.

  
(Clint działał na szeroką salę, a Thor niszczył coś, co zdaje się było ożywionymi marmurowymi posągami ze sklepu z antykami, które jakimś cudem osiągnęły rozmiary słoni. Bruce i Steve próbowali powstrzymać coś, co mogło być pokręconą wersją robota, zbudowaną ze zniszczonych szkolnych budynków, a ona sama walczyła z miniaturowymi sępami stworzonymi z cegieł, zbierając cywilów w bezpiecznym miejscu. Z całą szczerością można stwierdzić, że jedynym zdolnym do „wzięcia się” za Lokiego był w tamtym momencie tylko Tony, skoro zdawało się, że poradził sobie już ze szklanymi anakondami wielkości szkolnego autobusu, ale zaczyna dywagować).

  
Więc nikt z nich nie skupiał się właściwie na Lokim i zanim naprawdę zorientowali się, że coś jest nie w porządku i powinni coś z tym zrobić, było już za późno. Za późno, żeby temu zapobiec i za późno, żeby to zatrzymać. Spodziewali się tego od dłuższego czasu – sama idea, że pewnego dnia, może, komuś innemu niż Avengersom może się poszczęścić z Lokim – ale i tak ich to zaskoczyło. Każdego z nich. Są jeszcze bardziej zaskoczeni, kiedy staje się oczywiste, że klątwa rzucona przez zdrajcę ma na celu zmuszenie Boga Kłamstwa do ujawnienia jego prawdziwych emocji.

  
(Jest bardzo niewiele rzeczy, których Natasha się boi, których naprawdę się boi. Bardzo, bardzo niewiele. Myśl o tym, że Loki, choć raz, rzeczywiście wziąłby ich na poważnie, naprawdę pokazując, na co go stać, przeraża ją bardziej, niż powinno być to fizycznie możliwe dla istoty ludzkiej. To nie jest do końca tak, że Loki bawi się z nimi, jak pewne gatunki zwierząt bawią się jedzeniem przed pożarciem, jak wydry morskie małżami albo delfiny rybami, ale też, w zasadzie, nie występuje przeciwko nim. To jakby w kółko powtarzał jakiś eksperyment, za każdym razem spodziewając się innych, bardziej interesujących rezultatów. Albo sparing, jakby sprawdzał, które metody ataku są najlepsze w ofensywie, jaki system obronny jest najbezpieczniejszy. Pod tym wszystkim kryje się gniew, ale zdobywanie wiedzy ma pierwszeństwo).

  
Ale to jest Loki, nordycki Bóg Sztuczek i Sprzeczności i jedyne, czego można się po nim spodziewać, to niespodziewane. Zamiast więc popaść w oszalałą furię i wreszcie stracić panowanie nad sobą, Loki robi coś innego. Płacze.

  
I Natasha chce zrobić jednocześnie tak wiele rzeczy, że sama nie wie, co robić.

  
Gdyby Loki był jej rodzeństwem, zignorowałaby jego protesty i objęła go, i trzymała w ramionach, jakby był najcenniejszą rzeczą na świecie. Gdyby Loki był jej rodzicem, pojawiłaby się i wzięła go za rękę, opowiadając mu te wszystkie dobre rzeczy o nim, te wszystkie dobre rzeczy, którymi jest. Gdyby Loki był przyjacielem, dokuczałaby mu, aż zamknąłby się w sobie i wtedy pocieszyłaby go kiepskimi filmami i lodami z kawałkami ciastek. Gdyby Loki był nieznajomym, podeszłaby do niego i powiedziała jakiś żart czy cokolwiek, coś, co zmusiłoby go do uśmiechu, do wybuchnięcia śmiechem.

  
(Gdyby, gdyby, gdyby. Tak dużo cholernych gdyby).

  
Ale Loki nie był jej bratem ani siostrą, jej ojcem ani matką, ani jej przyjacielem, nie był nawet nieznajomym, który przypadkowo ją mijał i to nie były role, w które mogłaby wejść, które mogłaby odegrać, bez względu na to, jak dobrze by to zrobiła i jak bardzo życzyła sobie tego w tym momencie. Była dla niego nikim i nie miała też prawa być nikim więcej. Natasha nie wie, co z sobą zrobić, więc nie robi nic.

  
Nagle mała dziewczynka u jej boku, jeden z ratowanych przez nią cywili, których starała się przeciągnąć do bezpiecznego miejsca, zanim wszystko zaczęło się na nich walić, szepcze, wstrzymując oddech, jakby w ogóle nie chciała być usłyszaną:

  
\- Wygląda, jakby potrzebował wielu pocałunków, żeby przestało boleć.

  
Dziewczynka ma płowe włosy i oczy w najjaśniejszym odcieniu błękitu, i przyciska do piersi swojego pluszowego króliczka, jakby też potrzebowała pocałunku na sercu, żeby przestało boleć. Natasha wpatruje się w nią tępo, zanim dociera do niej przerażająca prawda.

  
To rzeczywistość wykręcona na wskroś i jednocześnie wywrócona do góry nogami. Telewizja nadaje to na żywo i nagrywa. Świat widzi, jak Bóg płacze i coś w Nataszy chce krzyczeć na samą myśl o tym. Teraz i tutaj musi być tysiąc kamer ze wszystkich kanałów informacyjnych, wycelowanych w Lokiego, który wypłakuje swoje serce, swoją duszę i to jest złe, złe na tak wiele sposobów, że aż chce rzucić się na wszystko i zabronić wszystkim patrzeć. Przestać się gapić.

  
(To jak wpatrywanie się w pieprzone ukrzyżowanie Jezusa Chrystusa i Boże, to tak kurewsko boli, jakby każda łza, która spływa po twarzy Lokiego była kolejnym gwoździem przybijanym do krzyża, kolejną ofiarą albo rezygnacją, która musi zostać złożona. Tego rodzaju rzeczy powinny być prywatne, poufne i zastrzeżone, ponieważ ludzie nie powinni być władni widzieć, jak Bóg płacze, nic nie powinno być do tego zdolne. Broń parzy jej ręce i Jezus, Maria, Józef, doskonale pamięta, czemu woli być zabójcą).  
Tego nie powinno być w scenariuszu, myśli. To nie powinno się było wydarzyć.

  
(Całe serce Lokiego i jego dusza, i jego życie, jego egzystencja zostają wystawione na pokaz przed całym światem i ich oczy widzą wypłakującego się Boga. I ludzie nigdy nie powinni być zdolni widzieć albo nawet słyszeć, jak brzmi boski płacz).

  
\- Tak – wydusza z siebie Natasha, głos delikatnie załamuje jej się na końcu. – Tak, właśnie wygląda, czyż nie?

  
Loki potrzebuje wiedzieć, że ktoś się o niego troszczy. Loki potrzebuje wiedzieć, że ktoś go kocha. Loki potrzebuje, aby ktoś chwycił jego ręce i nie puścił. Loki potrzebuje, aby ktoś go całował do utraty tchu. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie go obejmował i całował w tym samym czasie. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, kto go doceni. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, kto go zrozumie. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, kto będzie wdzięczny za jego istnienie. Loki potrzebuje kogoś, kto może zabrać cały jego ból. Loki potrzebuje…

  
Loki potrzebuje wielu rzeczy.

  
\- Bóg płacze – mówi ta sama dziewczynka ściszonym głosem, cichutko i Natasha potrzebuje całych sił, jakie jej pozostały, żeby samej się nie rozpłakać, kiedy obie stoją sztywno, nie robiąc nic, patrząc, jak Bóg wypłakuje całą swoją istotę.

  
Wszystko jest zniszczone, ale nikt nie zginął. Płacz, jesteś w ukrytej kamerze.

  
(Wszyscy cię widzą).

—

Kiedy Loki wreszcie upada, upada jak imperium.

  
To dzieje się niespodziewanie, naprawdę, zaskakuje wszystkich fakt, że Loki rzeczywiście może upaść. Bóg Sztuczek jest jakby personifikacją starożytnych cywilizacji, najlepszym ze złotych wieków, które obiecywały, że nawet jeśli podbiją wszystkie lądy, cały świat, nigdy nie upadną. Nigdy nie zostaną rozdzielone, rozdarte na strzępy przez to wszystko, pod jarzmem czego cierpią wszyscy inni. Ale potem w jakiś sposób upadają, tak czy inaczej. Pozbawione zaprawy i kruszonych kamieni, marmuru i przetapianego złota. Imperium. Królestwo.

  
(A w książce zapisano „Zbyt czysta jestem dla ciebie lub innych. Twoje ciało rani mnie jak świat rani Boga ”).

  
Może jest trochę zbyt poetyczny, trochę zbyt artystyczny, romantyczny, idealistyczny, złośliwy, albo coś innego, wszystko razem, ale to jest pierwsza myśl Steve’a, kiedy Loki zgina się wpół, jak most pękający pośrodku, jak czysta kartka papieru, która zostaje przedarta. Upadając, upadając, upadając, jak niebo wypełnione kamieniami i płomieniami, za którymi podąża sama Ziemia. Apokalipsa, krajobraz końca świata.

  
(Taki, w którym nikt nie umiera i wszyscy tego żałują. Taki rodzaj końca świata).

  
Loki jest niebezpieczny, stanowi zagrożenie, groźbę dla ludzkości i niezliczoną ilość innych ryzykownych rzeczy i Steve Rogers wie o tym. Wie. Naprawdę.

  
Ale Loki to także dzieło. Dzieło sztuki, które zawsze będzie przeczyło, jakoby w ogóle zostały na nim położone dłonie artysty. Kreacja, która zawsze będzie odrzucała ideę, iż jedynym celem jej egzystencji w świecie jest odzwierciedlenie piękna jej domniemanego stwórcy. I z tego powodu, tylko z tego powodu, Steve myśli, że ostatecznie właśnie dlatego zareagował tak, a nie inaczej.

  
( Ponieważ nawet jeśli cały się spiął w oczekiwaniu na nadchodzący wybuch, nadchodzącą falę gniewu całej wściekłości Lokiego, Steve wiedział, że inna jego część była przerażona aż do utraty zmysłów, bo nie wiedział w zasadzie, jak to się skończy. Jak to się skończy, kiedy Loki nieokiełznanie uwolni te wszystkie nieopisywalne uczucia, które trzyma zamknięte w sobie przez cały czas).

  
Więc to rozumie się samo przez siebie, że kiedy Loki płacze zamiast krzyczeć, zamiast wrzeszczeć, czy nawet wyć, to odbiera Steve’owi oddech. Zabiera mu powietrze z gardła prosto przez usta. Bo to nie powinno się właściwie wydarzyć. Kiedy Loki zostaje przeklęty, aby pokazał swoje prawdziwe uczucia, to nie jest dokładnie to, czego Steve się spodziewał, albo co mogłoby nastąpić. Nie jest nawet bliskie temu, co sobie wyobrażał.

  
(Bo sądził, że to będzie mniej więcej tak: miasta zapadające się w siebie i rozrywane od środka. Drogi wyrywane jak straszliwe szwy po barowych bójkach, jak stare ściegi. Pustynie wypełnione wodą i oceany zmienione w piaskownice nieokreślonej barwy. Wypalone lasy i wulkany wyrzucające z siebie śnieg zamiast lawy. Zwierzęta stające się obce i dziwne, zatrzymujące się w pół ruchu kolibry i motyle naprawdę zdolne spowodować huragan na drugiej stronie globu. I tak, wie, że czasami pozwala ponieść się wyobraźni, ale, żeby być całkowicie szczerym, Loki jest zdolny do popełnienia tych rzeczy i jeszcze wielu innych później).

  
Loki jest piękny w swoim gniewie, w swojej obojętności, w swojej dumie. I teraz także w swoim smutku.

  
(I Loki jest piękny w swoim smutku, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości. To jak Pieta w Bazylice Świętego Piotra w Watykanie albo zdekapitowana Nike z Samotraki w Luwrze, gdzie brak głowy przysporzył piękna jej wizerunkowi. Jest olśniewający i pokorny, i przemawia do Steve’a jak nic innego, bo to właśnie robi z człowiekiem prawdziwe piękno. Żadne słowa nigdy nie opiszą tego uczucia, żadne czyny czy jakikolwiek inny sposób komunikacji i w ten sposób Steve zostaje postawiony w sytuacji niezręcznej wewnętrznej szarpaniny, kiedy próbuje zdecydować, co zrobić).

  
To nie zmienia jednak faktu, że Bóg Psot jest wrogiem, nawet jeśli płacze, łzy spływają mu po policzkach, jak zbyt dużo akwareli po białej kartce papieru. Nawet kiedy Steve chce spytać, gdzie jest teraz gniew Lokiego, gdzie jest pod tymi wszystkimi łzami i bólem? Nawet kiedy tam stoi, z tarczą upuszczoną na ziemię, wiedząc, że nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, ponieważ nikt nie powinien być w stanie dotknąć żywego dzieła sztuki ze strachu, że rozpadnie mu się w rękach. Loki rozpada się na kawałki i nie potrzebuje, aby ktokolwiek pomagał mu w tym procesie. Nie zmienia to tej prawdy, że jest on Bogiem Tajemnic, Bogiem Opowieści, Które Nigdy Nie Zostały Szczerze Opowiedziane, Bogiem Niezgodności i Paradoksu.

  
To niczego nie zmienia. Nie zmienia.

  
Steve Rogers zastanawia się, kogo dokładnie próbuje oszukać.

—

Powinni się byli tego spodziewać i być może właśnie dlatego to im umknęło. To pierwsza myśl, jaka pojawia się w głowie Bruce’a, kiedy wszystko się uspokaja i zapada cisza – ten rodzaj ciszy i spokoju, który zapowiada, że to, co teraz nastąpi, będzie jeszcze gorsze niż to, czego się spodziewali.

  
(Nie jest teraz Hulkiem, nie jest potworem, nie jest bestią, więc jest zdolny myśleć jasno, nie tracąc głowy, nawet jeśli chwilę temu był poza kontrolą. To zwykle dzieje się, kiedy bitewny szał zamiera, kiedy adrenalina i gniew uciszają się i oddalają, jak statek, który już dawno temu stracił żagle).

  
Bruce, będąc wycofanym z życia i pełnym rezerwy mężczyzną, zawsze miał przeczucie, że coś dzieje się z Lokim. To było przeczucie, że coś jest nie całkiem w porządku z Tricksterem. Coś jest przemieszczone, nie tam, gdzie być powinno.

  
(Czasami nie może nic poradzić na to, że jest małym introwertykiem i nie może nic zrobić z faktem, że jego umysł najczęściej zapuszcza się w niewygodne, bardzo niebezpieczne miejsca. Miejsca, w które nie powinno się wędrować, badać ich, a nawet ich odkrywać. Ale Bruce myśli i analizuje, czepia się i wie, och, wie tak wiele rzeczy, których ludzki umysł nie powinien wiedzieć).

  
Kiedy Bóg Psot wypuszcza z siebie bezdźwięczny szloch zamiast krzyku wściekłości, kwilenie, które zamiera w gardle i umiera na wargach, Bruce ma wrażenie, że widział to już wcześniej, tego typu zachowanie. Jest to mu bliskie w sposób, w jaki nie chce mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Tego rodzaju znajome.

Bruce wie, że widział już tego rodzaju reakcje, że widział je chociaż w kinie, jeśli nie w prawdziwym życiu. Kiedy… kiedy człowiek mógł ufać sobie i tylko sobie, bo wszyscy inni zawiedli. Kiedy był za mało albo za dużo, ale nigdy, nigdy wystarczająco. To przypomina mu o Złotowłosej i Trzech Niedźwiadkach, gdzie wszystko było albo parząco gorące, albo lodowato zimne i nigdy nie właściwe. Wszystko doprowadzone do ekstremy i nic naprawdę neutralne.

  
(Nie zacznę płakać tylko po to, żeby mój szloch trafił do głupich i obojętnych uszu, mówią jarzące się geniuszem, zielone oczy Boga. Prędzej zaatakuję niż zawołam o pomoc, która nigdy nie nadejdzie, krzywizna niewyraźnego speszenia przewija się przez twarz nadnaturalnej istoty. I to jest to, co Bruce zrozumiał z Lokiego tylko na podstawe obserwacji: ten mężczyzna/Bóg/Jotunn/obcy/pozaziemska istota z innej planety nigdy nie pokaże swojego słabego punktu, jeśli może temu zaradzić. To nie kwestia dumy czy nawet arogancji, ale zdrowego rozsądku. Logiki. Racjonalności. Zapobiegliwości. Jeśli jest luka, ktoś ją wykorzysta, jeśli jest wejście, ktoś w nie wtargnie. Loki to wie i Bruce też, w pewnym stopniu, bo żaden z nich nie jest dość głupi czy naiwny, by uważać inaczej).

  
To jest dorosły mężczyzna albo coś, co wygląda na dorosłego mężczyznę, i płacze. Płacze jak wierzba, jakby pod wpływem znoszonego od stuleci bólu, milionów lat opłakiwania. Przed oczami Bruce’a Bannera stoi obraz Boga w ludzkiej skórze rozpadającego się na części. Bóg upada i nie ma innego dźwięku poza oddechem świata. Zdefragmentowany i popękany, potrzaskany i porysowany – nordycki Bóg Chaosu jest jak najbardziej obrazem zapaści i krańcowego zabłąkania, ale też jest, jeśli już niczym innym, to wciąż ich wrogiem. Wciąż nieprzyjacielem i adwersarzem, którego Avengersi muszą pokonać, przeciwieństwem, które należy skorygować i przywrócić do odpowiedniej pozycji.

  
A jednak nie godzi się z tym. Nie godzi się na to i nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego. Poza tym, że w zasadzie to się godzi i w zasadzie wie, czemu. To jak patrzeć na płacz małego dziecka nad śmiercią jego pierwszego przyjaciela, albo na kochanka opłakującego swoją miłość, i to boli. To boli. Dlaczego Loki płacze, nad kim on płacze? Bruce, dobrze poinformowany, jak to on, tym razem nie wie. Nie wie, czemu Loki, w końcu zmuszony ujawnić wszystko, co dosłownie narastało nim w oczekiwaniu na erupcję – jego ból jest organiczny, a nie powierzchowny. Niemy płacz, który nigdy nie powinien być widziany przez innych. Ta prawda staje się coraz bardziej oczywista, kiedy Bóg Katastrof zakrywa twarz dłońmi, jak ciężka, ciemna kurtyna chowa kruchy witraż przed światem. Próbując się ukryć, nawet jeśli jest już za późno.

  
(Tylko jaśniej i twardniej, aż staniesz się jak diament, Bruce może praktycznie usłyszeć, jak kółka w głowie Lokiego obracają się i przekładają, śliskie i płonące. Krystalizuj się, materializuj się w istotę, której nie będzie można przeciąć, rozedrzeć ani nawet zmusić, by się poddała, by ustąpiła, i staniesz się, będziesz…)

  
Bruce nie może odwrócić wzroku od ikony, jaką jest Loki, nawet jeśli nieporęcznie nie robi nic, ponieważ bez względu na to, jak bardzo rozumie, nie może zamienić swoich myśli na czyny.

  
(Nikt nie rodzi się zły. Nikt nie chce taki być. Krwawiące serce wciąż bije i ściany otaczają Boga ze wszystkich stron, jak kot Schrodingera zadający pytanie z pudełka „Jestem prawdziwy czy nie?”).

—

Co jest tak delikatne, że pęka, kiedy je nazywasz? Szlochy Lokiego są bezgłośne. To jest najgorsze, myśli Thor. Są ciche, bezdźwięczne, bez głosu, niewypowiedziane, co przeraża go do tego stopnia, że czuje, z całą pewnością, że Ragnarok musi się rozpoczynać właśnie teraz.

  
(Gdyby to było to. Gdyby to było tylko to).

  
Gdyby ktoś spytał go, kiedy ostatnio Loki okazał się tak bezbronny, Thor nie umiałby wskazać dokładnego momentu. Nie może przypomnieć sobie ostatniego razu, kiedy Loki płakał głośno, pozwolił sobie paść na kolana – nie może uchwycić takiego momentu rękami, wzrokiem ani umysłem.

  
Nie może sobie przypomnieć. Nie może przywołać czasu, kiedy ból Lokiego byłby taki jak teraz. Byłby tak… łamiącym serce, wstrząsającym duszą zjawiskiem. Nie może.

  
(To właśnie stanowi problem, jest powodem, dla którego ich relacja już nigdy nie będzie taka sama jak kiedyś, nigdy nie odzyskają jej dawnego piękna, poprzedniej wspaniałości, jeśli jakakolwiek niezwykłość w ogóle w niej kiedyś była. Być może była to iluzja, wytwór jego wyobraźni, raj głupca, którym sam się mamił, ignorując prawdę i rzeczywistą sytuację. Thor nie może sobie przypomnieć i to jest jego wina, jego upadek, jego najbardziej tragiczna wada jako żyjącej istoty. Historia znowu się powtarza, a on wciąż nie nauczył się niczego wartościowego).

  
Gdzieś, kiedyś, stracił kontakt ze swoim bratem. Połączenie, związek, więź, która mówiła, że są braćmi i że się rozumieją. Linie wyznaczone, narysowane i uwiecznione w taki sposób, że każdy, kto tylko spojrzał lub usłyszał, ten wiedział, tak, ci dwaj są braćmi, w objęciach, w przeznaczeniu, w umyśle, przez więź…

  
(Jestem sam, nie przynależę tutaj, tak więc zdecydowałem nie wzywać ludzi, którzy nigdy by nie odpowiedzieli – to właśnie mówi mu nieszczęsna, pochylona postać jego brata i Thor nie może opanować chęci spytania co się stało, i kiedy, i dlaczego, spytania o to wszystko, co powinien już wiedzieć. Nie wie, jak to mogło się tak skończyć, nawet jeśli już od dawna powinien).

  
Gdyby coś jeszcze zostało ze zdrajcy jego brata, Thor byłby więcej niż szczęśliwy, miażdżąc go. Byłby więcej niż ekstatycznie szczęśliwy wiedząc, że to on wykończył tego, który przysporzył jego bratu takiego smutku. Jest aż nazbyt gotowy rozpętać burzę, wybuchnąć gniewem, wszcząć wojnę, jeśli to mogłoby powstrzymać to cierpienie, ukoić żal jego brata.

  
(Wściekłość – wściekłość wymierzona w zanikające światło. Wściekłość wobec cierpienia, zranienia, bólu, który dygocze i pulsuje. Wściekłość wobec tego, co jest niewłaściwe, co jest nie na miejscu, co nie powinno być. Wściekłość, wściekłość, wściekłość…).

  
(Gdyby tylko).

  
Ten ból jest nie do zniesienia. Przekraczający wszelkie granice i rozdzierający. Thor zaczyna rozumieć coraz lepiej i lepiej, dlaczego jego brat wybrał złość, ukrywając swój ból, udając niegodziwość, blefując i kłamiąc raczej, niż robiąc cokolwiek innego. Zaczyna rozumieć Lokiego albo, być może, wcześniej wcale go nie rozumiał, albo zrozumiał zbyt wiele na raz. To dla Thora przegrana bitwa – przestrzeń między nimi jest zbyt wielka, zbyt rozległa, zbyt olbrzymia. Dystans uniemożliwiający jego przekroczenie, rozbrat pomiędzy nimi jak między ziemią i niebem – tak daleko i mimo to tak blisko, zwyczajnie oddzieleni od siebie horyzontem.

  
Loki płacze. Thor wie, że sam jest na granicy łez, jednak nie ma pomysłu, co zrobić, żeby to powstrzymać.

  
(Thor wie jednak, że objęcie go to nie będzie dość. Uprzejme i szczere słowa to nie będzie dość. Przelanie łez to nie będzie dość. Cokolwiek zrobi, cokolwiek wydaje mu się, że by pomogło, wie, że to nie jest i nigdy nie będzie dość. To gorzka wiedza, ale taka właśnie jest prawda).

  
Loki nie wzywa pomocy, więc Thor może jedynie spróbować zrozumieć, co powinien zrobić. Pozostawiony z tyłu, próbując zrozumieć coś nieuchwytnego, niejasnego i nieokreślonego. Coś, co nie może zostać zrozumiane przez samą wiedzę. Coś, co musi zostać doświadczone, przeżyte, przecierpiane. Nawet z szeroko otwartymi oczyma, wszystko co wie, to rzeczy, których nie może zobaczyć, nie może usłyszeć, nie może poczuć, nie może nawet zacząć rozumieć.

  
Dlatego właśnie, na jakimś poziomie, jest wdzięczny, że Loki postanowił walczyć z nim – z nim i z Avengersami, bo to coś znajomego, coś, co ma wypracowane. Coś, w czym jest dobry, coś, co rozumie na wskroś i w co angażuje się całym sercem. Thor przywykł do tego, do walk i potyczek, ale czasami zastanawia się, co by było, co by było, gdyby przestali?

  
(To bolesne rozważania, to głęboka rana. I mimo że Thor nie cierpi walczyć ze swoim bratem, woli to jednak od tego, co właśnie dzieje się przed nim).

  
Cios być może nie padł, ale efekt jest taki, jakby to nastąpiło. Thor jest dostatecznie dobrym bratem, aby się nie wzdrygnąć, ale nie aż tak dobrym, by zrobić cokolwiek innego.

  
(Nigdy więcej nie poproszę cię o pomoc, obiecywały mu jasne oczy Lokiego, usta zszyte ciasno złotą nicią babiego lata – kiedyś, dawno, dawno temu, dziwny odbłysk w źrenicach, który przypisał igraszkom światła. To jest obietnica, groźba, jedna z wielu, co do których Thor życzyłby sobie, aby Loki nigdy ich nie dotrzymał).

  
Jego serce boli. Nie ma nic, co mógłby z tym zrobić.

—

Ludzie są niekonsekwentni. Takie są wnioski Lokiego.

  
\- Nie muszę za tobą podążać. Słowa Boga zostały splugawione przez ludzi, zatem i twoje słowa to trucizna – Człowiek Nr 365 mówi wyniośle i w rozgoryczeniu do Lokiego, jakby to była jego wina, że był ludzkokształtny i wszystko wyszło na opak.

  
(Człowiek Nr 365 jest nijakim heretykiem, jednym z wielu stworzeń, jakie przychodzą do Lokiego na własnych warunkach, po prostu dlatego, że to wygodne – nie dlatego, że konieczne albo wymagane. Nawet jeśli Loki folguje tym stworzeniom, nigdy nie kłopocze się zapamiętywaniem ich imion, ponieważ to imiona, które uważa za niewarte zapamiętania. Stworzenia, które były skłonne pójść na kompromis, zadowolić się czymś mniej niż to, czego pragnęły, cóż, to tylko oznacza, że kiedy wydarzy się coś wielkiego, nie będą walczyć tak silnie, jak mogłyby. Jeśli nie walczyli o drobne rzeczy, o to, co nie było tak naprawdę potrzebne, o co mogliby walczyć? Nie ma dla niego pożytku z połowicznie zaangażowanych narzędzi i nie ma dla niego straty, kiedy kolejny bezimienny go „zdradza”).

  
Bóg Sztuczek śmieje się, bo czyż ten śmiertelnik nie jest hipokrytą?

  
\- Tylko przez okrutnych ludzi, jak ty – wyśpiewuje dostatecznie zadowolony, słowa „ludzie jak ty, którym wydaje się, że są ponad nami wszystkimi, ponad bólem i rozkoszą; ludzie jak ty, którzy zachowują się, jakby świat był im cokolwiek winien – głupi ludzie jak ty, którzy boją się, że mogą być czymś takim jak ja. Zawsze powtarzasz, że jesteś ponad nami wszystkimi. Powiedz mi – czy to miłe?” - wszystko to zawarte w podtekście i niewypowiedziane. Człowiek Nr 365, rzecz jasna, nie jest pod wrażeniem. Ludzie rzadko są. Więc Loki dalej się śmieje, bo to tylko kolejny człowiek, który sam go szukał i teraz jest rozczarowany, bo mity nie pokrywają się z prawdą.

  
(Prawdą jest, że Loki nigdy nie był w pełni zdolny do oszukania kogokolwiek, bez względu na to, co mówią o nim mity i jaką reputację zbudowali mu inni. Zamiast tego pozwala ludziom oszukiwać samych siebie, bo nie kłopotali się odkryciem kim i czym on był. A oni, w zamian, wynajdywali rolę dla niego. Loki, Srebrny Język. Loki, Kowal Kłamstw. Loki, Tkacz Słów. Loki, wypowiadający zaklęcia. Loki, śpiewający pieśni. Loki, rytm, który szepcze słodkie głupstwa do twoich uszu. Loki, Loki, Loki. Kiedy odkrywali, że to wszystko kłamstwa, zawsze obwiniali go za to, że zrobił z nich głupców. Cóż za krwawe zamieszki, oni wszyscy pragnący, by był tylko jednym, podczas gdy on naprawdę był wszystkim – istotą zwaną Bogiem, mężczyzną, który snuł plany, knującą kobietą, dzieckiem, którego myśli mogły zmienić fantazje w rzeczywistość…).

\- Nie myśl sobie – kontynuuje niezobowiązująco Loki, jakby codzienną rutyną było to, że religijny człowiek oskarża go o bluźnierstwo. – że jesteś pierwszym, który mnie szukał, bym powiedział mu dokładnie to, co chciał usłyszeć, albo który miał nadzieję, że moja obecność łatwo ziści jego pragnienia. – I to jest prawda, bo jak inaczej Loki stałby się znany jako Bóg Kłamstw? Kłamcy w końcu są najbardziej samoświadomi. Wie, jak to działa, wie, jak rzeczy tykają i jak stukają, tak więc wie dokładnie jakie kłamstwa uspokoją ich, będą jak balsam na duszę, i która prawda przebije im serca i wyrwie je spomiędzy bielących się kośćmi klatek. Loki miał lata praktyki, stulecia ulepszenia i milenia doprowadzania do perfekcji, i jeszcze więcej czasu, aby stać się jeszcze lepszym w tym, co robi.

  
Człowiek Nr 365 nic nie mówi i jego milczenie jest przyznaniem się do błędu, a Loki ma rację w ten sposób, w jaki zawsze ma trochę racji. Przez chwilę wyraz twarzy Boga Psot jest niemal współczujący i rozumiejący, jakby przepraszał za to, co ma nastąpić, zanim przyszłość zapadnie jak czerwona, aksamitna teatralna kurtyna, a to, co powinno rozpocząć przedstawienie, okaże się początkiem końca, zastąpione czymś tak gorzkim, że aż niesie z sobą przepojoną satysfakcją wolność.

  
\- Chcesz, żebym powiedział, iż próbowałeś, prawda? Bo zawsze próbujecie, zawsze. Chcesz, żebym powiedział, że dałeś z siebie wszystko, ale nie zabiegasz teraz wcale o sukces, czyż nie? – I usta Lokiego wykręcają się w uśmiech, jego zęby i cienkie wargi, oczy pełne łagodnej złośliwości i zgubionej cierpliwości, co jest przerażające. Jego następne słowa to cholerne zniszczenie czyjegoś świata.

  
\- Próbowałeś – zielonooki Bóg mówi miękko, jakby to była tragedia – to jest tragiczne, naprawdę – którą trzeba wypowiedzieć głośno, jak sekret dzielony przez dzieci, kiedy reszta świata śpi i nie może ich usłyszeć. – Tak bardzo starałeś się być dobrym człowiekiem.

  
(Ale gdybyś prawdziwie starał się zmienić świat, czyniąc go lepszym miejscem, zacząłbyś od zmienienia samego siebie, z ust Lokiego nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk, żadne słowa, i nigdy nie pomyślałbyś, aby przyjść do mnie).

  
Loki wciąż się uśmiecha i śmieje, kiedy Człowiek Nr 365 unosi się gniewem i przeklina go, w zamian zmieniając mężczyznę w proch, rozsypując go z powrotem w atomy i pierwiastki, z których był zbudowany. Kiedy jednak wszystko się uspokaja, już dłużej się nie śmieje. Płacze.

  
(Jeśli upadam, rozbijam się na części, myśli Loki, kiedyś, dawno temu – wiosną, jesienią. Coś w nim próbuje wydrzeć się krwawą ścieżką na zewnątrz, zjadając go od środka, i to za dużo. Tozadużozadużozadużoiobożeczemutotakbardzoboli?...).

  
Pęknięcie staje się złamaniem. Złamanie staje się dziurą. Jego serce chce pęknąć, rozłamać się, rozedrzeć na dwie części i jego umysł chce rozszarpać się na części, a jego ciało chce się roztopić i wyparować w powietrzu. Wydaje się, że Loki rozpada się na kawałki, ale to nie jest tym, czym się wydaje. Loki zna tę klątwę, ale księga nigdy nie mówiła, że zapomni o sobie, że straci wszystko, czym był, że stanie się pustką, którą wypełni coś otwierającego serce i rozrywającego duszę. Nie dba o to.

  
(Kłamca, oskarża go umysł tonem fałszerza o szczerej twarzy. To coś nowego i coś, bez czego mógłby się obejść. Jest śpiew i jest zgrzytanie, i Loki dosłownie chce, żeby świat się skończył. Dlaczego? Bo Loki kochał władzę, jaką daje kontrola i nienawidził poczucia słabości. To blues niekorzystnych dni i nie, Loki nie jest okey).

  
Jak to jest: rozgryźć samego siebie i wyeksponować wyniki, zostawić je na wierzchu, dostępne dla całego świata? Oszukiwanie cały czas jest takie męczące, nieprawdaż? Twój ból – tak, twój ból – co się za nim kryje? Świat chce o to spytać, domagać się odpowiedzi, wykresów i tabelek, i numerów i chce wiedzieć czemu, czemu, czemu.

  
(Loki chciałby wiedzieć. Świat jest pełen kłamstw, a on nikomu nie mówi prawdy. To jedno z całą pewnością nigdy nie wymsknie się ze swojej klatki. Nie wolno ci tracić kontroli, Loki. Nie wolno ci pozwolić, żeby inni zobaczyli, że jesteś zraniony, że cierpisz. Bo wtedy, jeśli do tego dopuścisz, wykorzystają to przeciwko tobie. Będą tym manipulować. Zawsze tak robią. Wszyscy na ciebie polują).

  
Bycie cicho jest trudne i wszystko, czego Loki pragnie, to zacząć krzyczeć. Krzyczeć, aż zniszczy sobie gardło, aż ochrypnie. Czuje się, jakby rozkruszał się w piasek, w pył, w pustkę.

  
(Bo czujesz, że nie masz nad tym kontroli. Bo wiesz dokładnie, jak to się zaczyna i jak się kończy. Kiedy wylewam z siebie swoje zwiędłe myśli i wlewam je do chłodnego szkła, wszystko wreszcie wydaje się wypływać. Czy to szaleństwo? Czy tak? Czy raczej zdrowy rozsądek? Zdaje się naturalne, mimo wszystko, że człowiek popada w szaleństwo w już oszalałym świecie. Aby być zdolnym kłamcą, człowiek musi być zdolny do okłamywania samego siebie i wykorzystywać odrobinę prawdy, bo najlepsze kłamstwa to te, które stają się w całości prawdą i tylko prawdą).

  
Zachowywał obojętną twarz, bo wiedział, że gdyby jego maska pękła choć odrobinę, chociaż troszeczeczkę, rozkruszyłaby się całkowicie, w setki i tysiące maleńkich kawałków, i stałby się niebezpiecznie bezbronny. Bo to wyniszczające, płakać niekontrolowanie, to upokarzające, pozwolić, żeby emocje zniszczyły to, co w nim najlepsze, to, to…  
(Co, jeśli będę kontynuował w ten sposób?, myśli Loki histerycznie i dodaje: Nie, Loki. Nie).

  
Nie posiada stoickiego serca Odyna ani niepodważalnej wiary Frigg, ani nawet stanowczej cierpliwości Thora – ma tylko niezaspokojony głód czegoś, w co już nie wierzy.  
Kłamstwa. To wszystko były kłamstwa. Więc Loki udaje. Zamiast.

  
(Jeśli ja ich nie widzę, to oni nie widzą mnie. To jego mantra, inkantacja jego największego zaklęcia).

  
Loki jest najlepszy w tym, co robi. Za pomocą umysłu człowiek może nawet ból przemienić w rozkosz, a Loki jest bardzo zdolny w wielu dziedzinach. To jest właśnie to, co świat zauważył i zaczyna rozumieć.

  
(Upadam i rozbijam się na części. Widzisz to, tę rzecz w moim wnętrzu? Słyszysz to? Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Wkrótce. Wkrótce, płacze, dziecko zagubione w zimie).

—

Tak to się zaczyna: Loki chce za wiele. Albo, być może, nie chce niczego, albo tylko jednej rzeczy, tak naprawdę. Cokolwiek to jest, Tony wie, że to jedna z tych sytuacji, które zaczynają się od Lokiego i kończą się na Lokim, chociaż nikt nie wie jak i nikt się tego nigdy nie dowie. On tak już działa na ludzi i to się systematycznie pogarsza w miarę, jak coraz więcej o nim myślisz, jest jak ktoś z ciężkim przypadkiem Syndromu Sztokholmskiego albo jakiegoś innego zaburzenia, kto ciągle pyta cię, dlaczego, i wciąż powraca, by wmawiać ci, że to ten.

  
(Tony zbierał dane o tym – tabelki i grafiki, i notatki, wystarczająco, aby mieć całą bazę danych poświęconych „Efektowi Lokiego”, do której stale dochodzą nowe informacje. Gdyby Loki nie był wrogiem, Tony czułby się jak narkoman, który nie może dostać wystarczająco dużej dawki, chcąc więcej i więcej, i więcej – albo jak czcigodny, zobsesjonowany prześladowca, a nie poszukujący danych konsultant, którym w rzeczywistości był. Serio, mógłby prawdopodobnie napisać cały słownik albo encyklopedię o Bogu, nawet całą serię, i ciągle jeszcze zostałoby mu dość miejsca na zdjęcia. Tony studiował Lokiego dostatecznie, by wiedzieć, że zielonooki Bóg jest siłą, z którą należy się liczyć i jednocześnie czymś, co wabi, by zostać osądzonym. Nikt nie może dobrowolnie odwrócić wzroku albo zignorować obecności Trickstera).

  
Więc jeśli to jest kolejna sytuacja, kiedy Loki zostaje zdradzony przez kogoś ze swojej „kohorty” (i Tony stosuje ten termin bardzo niezobowiązująco, bo Loki nigdy tak naprawdę nie pracuje z nikim. Ludzie pracują z nim. I tak, to jest różnica, która jest doskonale widoczna w ocenie sukcesów jego „celów”) i używa metaforycznego noża, którym dźgnięto go w plecy, by dźgnąć zdrajcę w serce i zmienić go, dosłownie, w pył, cóż, to żadna niespodzianka, naprawdę. To nawet nie jest szokujące, kiedy Loki obrywa tą voodoo klątwą, wypowiedzianą przez jego małego, pokręconego, religijnego fanatyka, bo tego rodzaju rzeczy dzieją się, kiedy Loki bierze się za wyjątkowo złośliwą robotę. Nic, co robi Loki, albo co dzieje się w związku z Lokim, już nie peszy Tony’ego. Nie po tej sytuacji z japońskimi turystami, udowadniającymi, że nie ma większych fanów niż Japończycy, zwłaszcza, kiedy pewien Pstonik zostaje zaangażowany. Albo po tym razie z brytyjskimi smarkaczami na wycieczce, w rzeczywistości hardcorowymi fanami Harry’ego Pottera, którzy zdawali się naprawdę kochać ślizgoński odcień zieleni Lokiego i intrygę, która za nim stała.

  
Tony spodziewa się mnóstwa rzeczy, tylko nie tego, że Loki zapłacze. Nie dlatego, że uważa Lokiego za niezdolnego do płaczu (nie, to nigdy. Oczy jak te zostały stworzone, by płakać – zmieniłby płacz w sztukę, we wspaniałe dzieło. To byłaby zbrodnia, gdyby ktoś taki jak Loki nie płakał), ale dlatego, że Loki nie był typem, który pozwala innym widzieć, jak płacze. Tony ledwo może mówić i wie, czemu Loki nie może podnieść głosu i powiedzieć dosyć, dosyć, bo, cholera, ledwo może oddychać. Jeśli ma podniesioną maskę i wpatruje się jawnie w Lokiego z czymś, co można być uznać za oczarowanie, cóż, po prostu nie może się powstrzymać.

  
(Tony myśli czasem o tych oczach. Oczy Lokiego są tak zielone, tak lśniące, że Tony zastanawia się w swoich poetycznych i ckliwych chwilach, czy świat nie wydaje się Lokiemu zieleńszy. Czy Psotnik nie widzi go bardziej zielonym. Czy to, w porównaniu do jego własnych brązowych oczu, wypełniłoby świat czymś niewyobrażalnym, kolorami, których on sam nie widzi? Czy świat wydawał się Lokiemu cudowniejszy niż kiedykolwiek jemu? Chce rozłożyć Lokiego na części, zobaczyć, jak działa jego umysł i jak reaguje jego ciało. Zaobserwować każdą najmniejszą część, każdą akcję i reakcję, wszystko, ogół i szczegół. Te niesamowicie zielone oczy, które nigdy nie mogłyby uchodzić za ludzkie, tak pełne czegoś, przez co kręci mu się w głowie jak w delirium wypełnionym dzikimi wyobrażeniami i ledwo powstrzymywaną ciekawością.

  
Loki klęczy na ziemi, próbując zakryć twarz, aby nie widziano jego łez, ale Tony wie, że pod jego palcami płyną jak wodospad. Widok tych łez przypomina mu starą bajkę – opowieść o dziewczynie, która płakała diamentami i nie mogła przestać. Prawdopodobnie to było coś francuskiego. Może. Równie dobrze mogło być z Niemiec. Dla zwykłej wygody uzna, że to było po prostu europejskie i tak to zostawi. W każdym razie, łzy Lokiego są jak kryształy, diamenty, tak bardzo, bardzo cenne, że Tony jest rozdarty pomiędzy chęcią zebrania ich do butelki i zatrzymania ich dla siebie na zawsze, a powstrzymaniem ich, bo coś tak wspaniałego nigdy nie powinno być brutalne i przerażające. Loki płacze i nie może przestać.

  
(Pomimo całego swego intelektu, Tony nigdy nie rozumiał ani nie wiedział, skąd wzięły się motywy Lokiego. Nie mógł ich określić ani wyśledzić ich początków. Ale cała niegodziwość Trickstera musiała się skądś wziąć, z jakiegoś emocjononalnego miejsca, i nagle Tony rozumie, czym jest Loki. Jest złamanym sercem. Jest złamanym sercem i jest tak piękny, i to jest przerażające, bo to tak, jakby Loki był łagodnym Bogiem w skąpanym we krwi ciele).

  
To nieco dziwne, bo Loki jest tak… smutny. I Tony chce sprawić, aby wszystko stało się dla niego lepsze na oczach całego świata. Przez to boli go serce, ale to dobry rodzaj bólu, ten, który mówi „chcę zmienić twój świat na ładniejszy, twoje życie na lepsze. Chcę wszystko naprawić. Dla ciebie i tylko dla ciebie”. Tony wie, że jest spontanicznym facetem, że jest kapryśny w swoich najlepszych momentach i samobójczy w najgorszych i naprawdę, to, co zamierza zrobić za chwilę, rzeczywiście może go zabić, ale nie może tego nie zrobić. Nie, kiedy okazja patrzy mu prosto w twarz i dosłownie krzyczy, aby ją wziął. Więc dotyka Lokiego, podnosi go tak, aby obaj stali i całuje go.

Zaczyna od policzków Lokiego, jego kości policzkowych, scałowując z niego łzy. Całuje jego podbródek, czoło, kąciki oczu i warg i wreszcie same usta. Dotyka jego twarzy, szyi, rąk – całego ciała. Koniuszki palców pajęczym ruchem przesuwają się po nim całym – jego długich rzęsach, bliźniaczych krawędziach obojczyków – jego grasujące dłonie skrupulatnie poznają Lokiego od góry do dołu, jego kształty i sylwetkę. Wszystko to jest niewinne – prawie jakby tego nie było, z rodzaju rzeczy mrugnij-i-to-przegapisz, ale to już coś. Coś. To coś znaczy, tak?

  
Loki nie wzywa pomocy. Nie pyta Tony’ego, co robi, ani nawet dlatego to robi. Pozwala się temu dziać i dalej płacze, nawet jeśli jego płacz nieco się uspokaja, wciąż jest tak wiele łez. Nic nie mówi. Nie musi. Tak to się kończy: to nie jest dość. To nigdy nie będzie dość. To nie sprawi, że Loki wybaczy albo zapomni, co się stało. Nie sprawi nagle, że wszystko z nim będzie w porządku. Nie sprawi, że będzie mniej bolało albo ból całkiem zniknie. Ale to nie musi być dość i nie musi od razu sprawić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. To tylko musi być coś, cokolwiek. Tony decyduje, że nada temu znaczenie. Że sprawi, że to zacznie znaczyć wszystko.  
Boże, myśli Tony, połowicznie w desperacji i połowicznie przez coś, czego nie ma serca nazwać. Pozwól mi cię kochać. Pozwól mi cię kochac i się o siebie troszczyć. Pozwól mi z tobą być. Proszę.

—

Nick Fury zastanawia się, kiedy jego życie stało się właśnie tym. Konfliktem, bałaganem, absolutną dezorganizacją, czy jakkolwiek to nazwać. Szczerze, kiedy jego życie stało się tak skomplikowane i problematyczne?

  
(Niespodzianka, niespodzianka – to właśnie znaczy być żywym. Ale niech go cholera, jeśli nie życzyłby sobie, żeby jego życie nie stawało się tak skomplikowane tak łatwo i tak niekorzystnie w tym samym czasie. Wtedy wszystko byłoby prostsze i łatwiejsze do poradzenia sobie).

  
Przez lata radził sobie z mnóstwem rzeczy. Druga Wojna Światowa, wojna w Korei, konflikt wietnamski, tuzin innych konfliktów, o których ludzie nie słyszeli, gromada kryminalistów o wątpliwym nastawieniu, zarządzanie S.H.I.E.L.D., pogarszające się widzenie w jego lewym oku, przez co musiał zacząć nosic przepaskę, żeby uniknąć ślepoty. Mógł sobie poradzić z byciem niemal zabitym jako regularnym elementem życia. Mógł sobie poradzić z niesubordynowanymi podwładnymi. Mógł sobie radzić z trzymaniem temperamentu na wodzy, żeby własne uczucia nie przejęły nad nim kontroli. Z tym mógł sobie radzić.

  
Z tym mógł. Z takimi rzeczami. Ale to? To… Płacz czy kwilenie, czy cokolwiek do cholery to było? Nie za bardzo. Do tego Fury nie był wyszkolony. Nie został zatrudniony, żeby zmagać się z Bogiem, który może płakać, nieważne w jaki sposób. Nie został.

  
(Od kiedy Avengersi się zebrali, zaczęły się dziać dziwne rzeczy i był zmuszony do radzenia sobie z tym, co potem zostawało. Wymyślanie wymówek, tworzenie wymyślnych rzeczy odwracających uwagę, posługiwanie się dywersją i mylnymi tropami w sposób, jakiego nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że będzie używał, aby tylko rzeczy nie wymknęły się spod kontroli. Czy to za wiele, prosić, żeby chociaż raz zdarzyło się coś normalnego? Za wiele? Dostać kryminalistę, który naprawdę jest kryminalistą? Złoczyńcę, który naprawdę jest złoczyńcą? Za wiele? Naprawdę za wiele?).

  
Nikt nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić. Co zrobić, co w ogóle kurwa powiedzieć? Loki płacze – możesz wobec tego w ogóle myśleć?

  
Fury nawet nie wie, kiedy zaczyna masować czoło w oczekiwaniu na migrenę, która się na pewno z tego wykluje. Problem stanowi to, że nikt z nich nie wie, co zrobić z płaczącym Lokim. Poza, być może Starkiem, ale ten dupek wydaje się ostatnimi czasy zdolny do wszystkiego. Prywatyzacja światowego pokoju, stworzenie nowego pierwiastka (I co to do kurwy nędzy ma być? Stworzenie nowego pieprzonego pierwiastka – jak święty Piotr ukrzyżowany do góry nogami, psia jego mać? Stworzenie flerovium wymagało połączonych wysiłków z Dubny w Rosji i naukowców z Lawrence Livermore National Laboratory, a stworzenie neonu - połączenia pracy Sir Williama Ramseya i Morrisa T. Traversa).

  
Poradzenie sobie z płaczącym Lokim wydaje się czymś niemal przeznaczonym dla Starka.

  
Fury nie wie, czemu jest tak zaskoczony i zszokowany płaczem Lokiego. To nie tak, że Loki jest ponad płaczem czy wszelkimi emocjami, bez względu na to, jak bardzo by tego chciał. I właśnie dlatego uważany jest za Wroga Numer Jeden na liście Avengersów. Powinien wiedzieć, że Bóg Psot nie zawsze był taki jak teraz, nie zawsze był tym złym, wrogiem całego świata. Że był kiedyś dobrym bratem i dobrym synem, dawno temu. Bo za każdą rozróbą stoi ktoś, kto ma dosyć bycia złamanym i Fury powinien przynajmniej o tym pamiętać.

  
(Nie jest całkowicie bez serca, nieważne, o ile byłoby to prostsze. Po prostu pozbawcie wszystkich uczuć i wtedy zaczną wykonywać pieprzone rozkazy, prosto, bez gadania, bez stawiania się, bez improwizacji. Czy to nie byłby wspaniały plan? Fury próbował tego przez dwa miesiące i to były dwa najgorsze miesiące jego życia).  
Bóg płacze i nawet ktoś taki jak Fury nie może się odwrócić i udawać, że to się nie dzieje. Nie może wrócić do tego, co było wcześniej. Żadne z nich nie może. Przynajmniej nikt, kto widział płaczącego Lokiego, co oznacza cały kraj, bo, halo, to się nagrywa i jest nadawane w telewizji prawdopodobnie na cały świat. Sytuacja przekroczyła już stadium zagrożenia.

  
\- Sir… jakie są następne rozkazy? – Coulson pyta kwaśno przez mikrofon w jego uchu, nie chcąc jeszcze bardziej pogorszyć sytuacji. Fury może sobie wyobrazić jego napięte ramiona i sztywną posturę w tym momencie. W tej niebezpiecznej sytuacji, która definitywnie nie została opisana w podręcznym poradniku na temat radzenia sobie z tak zwanymi „złoczyńcami”, którzy szczerze i prawdziwie płaczą.

  
\- Pozostań w gotowości. Niech… niech wszyscy pozostaną w gotowości. – I jeśli jego głos brzmi jakby postarzał się o milion lat, to nie powinno nikogo obchodzić. Nikogo poza nim. Obejmuje głowę rękoma i zastanawia się, jakim cudem do tego wszystkiego doszło.

  
\- Sir…

  
\- Czy ja mówię niewyraźnie?

  
Fury wie, że jedynym problemem Coulsona jest to, że Stark wygląda, jakby dostał zielone światło i pełnomocnictwo do molestowania Lokiego w świetle dnia na oczach kamer. Nie żeby nie było dla wszystkich bezpieczniej trzymać się z dala od delikatnej sytuacji, jaką stanowi Loki, ale to wygląda tak, jakby Loki był wykorzystywany i nikt z tym nic nie robi. To jest, że jeśli nikt z tym nic nie zrobi, on będzie musiał w ciągu następnych pięciu sekund.  
(A w międzyczasie Bóg płacze. Cholera, jesteśmy bezbronni, myśli Fury, bo jeśli nawet Coulson myśli, że można uratować Lokiego, to wszystko jest możliwe. Dobry Boże, kiedy jego życie stało się takie?).

  
Pewnego dnia będzie musiał to poukładać, po prostu usiąść z Coulsonem i porozmawiać z nim o priorytetach. To wszystko dzieje się tak szybko.

—

I tak zaczyna się świat: nie z płaczem, ale z szeptem.

  
(Tak piękny świat zaczyna wzrastać).


End file.
